Star Fox and the Sailor Senshi: Reporting for Duty
by Sirius I'm Serious
Summary: Galaxia has been defeated and the Solar System is safe. The Aparoids have been terminated and the Lylat System is at peace. Little do these systems know that they are in for an even bigger adventure than before, but with new adventure comes friendship.


Disclaimer: _I am afraid that I do not own Star Fox or Sailor Moon._

_And yes, I am using the English names of the Star Fox characters, and the Japanese names of the Sailor Moon characters. If you don't like that, too bad._

_This is one of the few (if any) Star Fox/Sailor Moon combos (at least at the time this is written), so I hope you like it!_

_And one more thing: This particular story is set after the last season of Sailor Moon, but between Star Fox Assault and Star Fox Command, because I don't particularly like Command._

_Oh yeah, and don't worry: there's plenty more to come!_

**Star Fox and the Sailor Senshi: Reporting for Duty:**

Chapter 1: Incoming Vessel…? / Mysterious Entity –Mission 1

"Incoming vessel approaching at high speed," ROB informed as he pressed various buttons on the control panel.

"A battleship?" Fox asked, sitting up straighter in his captain's seat.

"Sensors indicate that the vessel is not a battleship of any kind, but that it is made up of ten parts," ROB confirmed.

"If it ain't a battleship, what is it?" Falco asked impatiently, striding over to the front of the Great Fox where ROB was to get a better view.

"Sensors indicate that large amounts of energy seem to be powering the vessel. There are ten different readings of signs of biological life coming from the vessel." ROB continued to operate the control panel.

"Biological life, huh?" Falco turned towards Krystal, who was currently comforting a disheartened Fox, having slunk down in his seat after hearing that the vessel was not what he'd hoped. "Hey, Krystal, you're good with reading creatures' thought patterns and stuff, right? Why don't ya take a look?" He turned back towards the holographic projection of the vessel.

Krystal gave Fox one last pat on the back, then walked over to where Falco and ROB were, the first looking intently at the image. She looked at the vessel, focusing her mind.

There were a few moments of silence. Falco, who was impatient at the best of times, was only keeping quiet because he knew that Krystal concentrated best in silence.

Just when he couldn't stand it anymore, Krystal looked up, focusing on nothing in particular as she relayed what she had seen. "There seems to be ten different creatures, all of whom seem to be of the same species, but have very different thought processes." She looked directly at Falco, who was listening intently and looking at her with the utmost interest. "I sense no vessel of any kind. The creatures seem to be piloting themselves through space without the need of any technological assistance."

Falco's eyes widened slightly. "Ya mean that the energy's comin' from the creatures themselves?"

Krystal nodded.

"ROB, calculate exactly how much energy the creatures are radiating. We'll want to know if they pose a potential threat." Fox had appeared suddenly next to Krystal's side and was staring at the holograph with even more intensity than Falco or Krystal had had.

"Calculating…" ROB began to press a different sequence of buttons, which caused the image to rotate and display various charts and graphs about the mysterious entity.

While ROB began to gather data, Falco started to tease Fox just for something to do. "Hey, Foxy, you're sure that's all ya care about… a threat? You just wanna know when ya can start blasting things with your Arwing!" He gave Fox a swift jab to the shoulder.

Fox retaliated with a kick to the shins. "Are you sure this isn't _you_ we're talking about?"

Falco snorted. "So what if it is? It's not like you weren't thinkin' it. Besides, it's been two _years_ since the Aparoids. We could use a little action!"

Krystal rolled her eyes. "We are trying to bring _peace_ to the Lylat System, are we not?" She batted her eyes at Fox, who immediately began to stutter.

"I, uh… I mean… yeah! Of course we are, Krystal! Falco's just being... you know… Crazy as usual!"

Falco sighed. "Gimme a break! Krystal," he elbowed her jokingly in the side, "stop brainwashing Fox!" Turning to face the blubbering commander, he teased, "You can fight a war against Venom, save Sauria, twice I may add, and prevent Aparoids from infecting everything in the Lylat System. Yet you can't keep your cool when you talk to a _girl_! One on your own team no less!"

Fox blushed. "Sh-shut up, Falco!" Krystal giggled.

Falco winked at both of them. "Not that I'm criticizing or anything. She is a force to be reckoned with!"

This caused Krystal to roll her eyes for a second time, and for Fox to continue blushing. Falco was about to crack another joke when ROB's voice interrupted them.

"Sensors indicate that the entity is currently producing enough energy to sustain light-speed travel."

Fox immediately became serious again after hearing this. "No vessel, and the entity is able to sustain light-speed travel?" He looked at Falco and Krystal, the first looking worriedly at the holograph, and the latter widening her eyes in concern at Fox. Turing his back to the controls, he hollered across the Great Fox, "Slippy! We need your help on something!"

Falco chuckled, although he kept his eyes on the hologram. "What good is Slippy? He can't even get into an Arwing without a major catastrophe happenin'."

At that moment, Slippy came stumbling out of his quarters, barely catching himself on the doorway. He sighed, straightened up, and came bouncing towards Fox. "What's up, Fox?" He asked in his usual bubbly manner.

Fox ignored Falco's second chuckle and explained the situation to Slippy. "We have an unidentified vessel, or rather an entity, because it's propelling itself through space without the need of any technology of any kind. Also, there are ten signs of biological life, all of the same species, but with very different thought processes. The energy coming from the entity is enough to sustain light-speed travel. Do you have any idea how this is possible without any technological assistance?"

Slippy thought for a moment, looking between Fox and the holograph. After a few seconds of this, he cleared his throat. "I donna Fox. It doesn't seem to be physically possible. It goes against all of the laws of physics. If they're a new, undiscovered creature, they may have abilities that we're not aware of." He went over to ROB, tripping over Falco's outstretched foot in his haste. Ignoring this, Slippy asked, "ROB could you clear up this picture? I can't make heads or tails of it."

"Negative," ROB stated almost instantly. "The entity is traveling at speeds too great to be able to produce a more clarified image."

"Uh, yeah. Guys, I just thought of somethin'. If the entity's travelin' this fast, wouldn't it have reached us—?" Falco was cut off when a metallic thud resonated throughout the Great Fox's hull.

"ROB! State any damage!" Fox commanded, whipping out his blaster and wrapping an arm around Krystal's shoulders.

"What? No hug for me?" Falco asked with mock innocence, reaching his arms towards Fox and making fake kissing noises.

Fox glared at him, indicating that this was no time for jokes. Falco nodded and pulled out his own blaster.

"The hull has received no noticeable damage," ROB reported in his unemotional robotic voice. As everyone sighed with relief and relaxed, ROB continued. "The collision was caused by the entity. All information regarding the entity's current condition cannot be located."

"ROB, continue to search for information. Falco, Krystal," Fox turned towards his comrades as ROB typed out complex processes, "the three of us are going to inspect the general area of the Great Fox. We'll be using Arwings," he added, giving Falco a significant look, who grinned. "So Slippy, your job is to ready the Arwings for takeoff."

"Got it!" Slippy saluted the commander. Then, tripping over his own feet, he raced into the lower deck, preparing the launch pad.

"Peppy!" Fox called as Falco and Krystal hurried after Slippy.

"Yes, Fox? What is it?" Peppy came slouching out of his quarters, rubbing his back as he went.

"Peppy, are you aware of the collision?" Fox inquired, striding over to his elderly companion.

Peppy's eyes narrowed. Straightening up, he responded, "Well I am now. What's the situation?"

Fox helped Peppy quickly over to the control panel where ROB was still typing with uniform preciseness. "I'll need you to man the controls with ROB. Update us when any information becomes apparent."

Peppy dropped into a chair, sighing. "And just who do you mean by 'us'?"

Fox sighed a little, impatient with the old hare. "Falco, Krystal, and I. We'll be scouting out any possible disturbances around the Great Fox, particularly for any signs of life that are related in any way to the entity. Slippy will be assisting with the Arwing launch."

Peppy scratched his head, his ears flopping. "What entity?"

Fox restrained the urge to roll his eyes with difficulty. "ROB will inform you. I'll be off now." Before Peppy could ask any more time-consuming questions, Fox sprinted towards the lower deck, preparing for the heart-pounding launch into space.

For him and his team, it would be the first in two years.


End file.
